Hide and go Seek
by VannuroRB
Summary: A small silly game for Halloween.


Because I'm sadistic, and no one can stop me.

Have fun.

* * *

Hide and go Seek~

After a long and tiring day at work, and a compacted train ride through the city, Yami wanted nothing more than to fall on his bed when he returned home. It was like a horse had kicked his body to exhaustion, the thought of taking another step seemed like murder for him, and would gladly rest in the corridor, if his neighbours would not think of it as odd.

Taking out his set of keys, Yami unlocked his apartment door, and let himself in. Greeted by an apartment full of darkness, Yami frowned at the dim room, and flipped on the nearest light switch. The sign of a black and empty apartment was confusing to Yami, considering he shared his apartment with his boyfriend, who had always returned home before him. Still, there were many reasons for his partner to be late, and would no doubt be back home sometime soon.

Kicking off his shoes and slipping out of his jacket, Yami stumbled further into his apartment, and towards his bedroom. With his partner missing from the apartment, it seemed pointless to do anything else, so felt that a small nap would soothe his aching body. Entering his bedroom, Yami was about to let his body fall to the soft bed, but the appearance of a note on the covers stopped him. He picked it up, and quickly read through it, giving a smile at the end signature. It was from Yugi, his boyfriend, who invited Yami to their old school. It seemed that Yugi had already been at the house, and had collected a surprise for Yami, which he wished to give to him at the sight of their old high school.

It was a little strange, and a bother to trek to their old school, but he could not leave Yugi all by himself either. With an exasperated sigh, Yami quickly changed out of his work uniform into something comfortable, before heading out once more. He knew that Yugi's intentions were good, but Yami failed to see the reasons on why he had to leave the house again, and go to a locked up school to find him. As he walked to the school, Yami pondered over Yugi's surprise, wondering why he had to go to the school to receive it. Was it their anniversary? Did something happen at their school on that day? It was all a mystery to him. The only way he was going to find out was to get to the school.

A few hours later, Yami stood at the fence of his old school, looking up on the dark and empty school building. It seemed that everyone had left it for the night, locking it up tight within the fence perimeter, and left it to fend for itself. As Yami tried to determine a way over the outside fence, he noticed that the front door of the school was open, suggesting that someone had been by. It had to be Yugi, but that made Yami all the more curious, wondering how Yugi got the front doors open.

Regardless, Yami climbed over the fence, and approached the entrance of the school. Yami made sure to keep quiet as he walked in, listening out for any noise within the building, in case a teacher or janitor still lurked about. Though, unsurprisingly, there was no sound in the school. Yami shut the door behind him, blocking out the street light from reaching in, and peered through the darkness. The tall lockers of students were lined up, and a faint dim glow came from the windows on the other side of the room, partially lighting up the entranceway of the school. But there was no sign of Yugi. Yami gave a sigh, idly glancing around the entrance, before his eyes caught something to his side.

A pitch black sack hung from the coat rail, a note attached to the bottom of the sack, and breaking up the endless black colour. Yami pulled off the note, and once easily recognising the handwriting, Yami gave a smile as he read the three simple words.

"You'll need this".

It was an odd note, his brow quirking up, and gave a devious smirk towards the sack. The thought of an interesting foreplay came to mind, humorous uses of the sack came to Yami's mind, as he took it off the rail and hooked it under his arm. Whatever Yugi had planned for him with the sack, he was amused to find out, and continued on through the school to find Yugi.

Yami walked through the darkened corridors, keeping an eye out for any more notes from his lover, while idly glancing out of the windows. He was about to call out for Yugi, but once looking down the hallway, he stopped and squinted through the dark veil.

Someone stood down the other end of the corridor, seemingly staring back at Yami, as it was motionless. The shadows casted from the walls made it impossible to see any details of the person, only giving them the appearance of a dark shadow, standing at guard. A chill ran down Yami's spine at the sight of it, but quickly reasoned to himself that it had to be Yugi, since no one else would be in the building.

"Yugi?" Yami called out to him, beginning to walk towards it again "What are you doing here?"

The shadow didn't respond, rather turned to the classroom door next to it, and let itself in. Yami raised his brow again, but picked up his pace so he reached the classroom as well, and looked inside. The large glass windows let in the light of the street lamps outside, giving ample vision of the classroom, and made Yami's eyes adjust to the new lighting. Inside was the usual layout of a classroom; desks in lines, the board hanging on the wall, and the teacher's desk sat in front of it. However, as Yami leaned his head in, he realised that the shadow he had followed was not present.

Yami frowned in confusion, and walked further into the classroom, only to stumble back as a horrid stench hit his nose. Yami had never smelt such a strong odour before, and even clamping his hand over his face did little help, as it seeped in between his fingers. His stomach turned violently and began to lurch, and his common sense would have been to leave the classroom to get some air, but his curiosity wanted to find out what monstrosity it was.

Yami walked through a lane of desks, his eyes searching for any abnormality within them, while forcing away the urge to vomit. The smell grew stronger as he walked along, and he began to pick out the specific taste in the scent. A heavy metallic flavour was mixed with something comparable to meat, it stung his noise with its wicked smell, and became more apparent as he walked on.

He soon stopped in his tracks, looking down at the floor, Yami could see a small pool of dark liquid near the chair of one desk. He tilted his head, wondering if it was the source of the smell, and wondering what it was to even produce the smell. Hand moving away from his face, Yami took hold of the desk, and moved it slightly to see the culprit. After a squelch and a plop, something fell out of the desk, and hit the chair before falling to the floor. Yami approached cautiously to stare at the object, but once realising what it was, Yami's eyes widened and he let out a scream while backing away.

A pair of arms laid lifeless on the floor, an open flesh where the shoulders would have been, and a small note stuck on top of one of the pale hands. Yami cared little for how some decapitated arms got stuck in a desk, his stomach became a storm of sickness at the mere sight of it, and had to quickly turn away to retch. He hacked and coughed desperately, panting heavily in between heaves, as he forced any vomit back into the pits of his stomach. Inhaling the stench of blood, Yami gathered the strength he needed, and turned to gaze upon the arms once more.

The red stumps of the open wound still made Yami grimace, but holding his breath and clamping his jaw tight, he bore through the urges of vomit again. What kept Yami staring at the arms was the note, pinned to one of the top of the hands, with some writing scrawled over it. Swallowing a disgusting lump down his throat, Yami knelt down in front of the arms, and pulled the note off of the hand. Not noticing the small pin joining the note to the skin, Yami accidentally tore a small strip of skin, leaving behind a swollen red patch of flesh behind. With the note in his hand, Yami quickly read through it.

"Some people say we're the best pieces to exhibit. We just love to show off our skills to artists. Come find us" And written in small handwriting, an extra note was added to the corner "Take us with you".

The handwriting was unmistakably recognisable, and with a terrified tremble, Yami glanced around the classroom once more.

"No…no Yugi wouldn't…" Yami gasped, finding his breath depleting rapidly "Yugi couldn't…he just…"

Unable to produce more words, Yami's mouth just hung open, like a dog would when it was idle. Sweat began to form on Yami's forehead, as stress and panic clashed together, and any logical thought flew away. All he could think about were the severed arms, and Yugi's need for Yami to be in the school. Yugi was the kindest and sweetest person Yami had ever met, there was no trace of violence in his body, let alone decapitate an innocent person. The more he thought about it though, the less convinced he felt about Yugi, and doubted altogether that he knew Yugi as well as he thought he did.

After several minutes of hysteric thoughts, Yami attempted to keep himself calm, and looked over the note once more. It was clear the riddle indicated art, and he knew there was an art room just above him, so that was his next intended destination. He tried not to imagine what he would find there, and his eyes fell to the additional note, before turning to the lifeless arms.

Take us with you. Did the note mean he had to carry around two detached arms? He couldn't even bare to look at them, let alone touch and carry them around with him, but what else was he supposed to do with them? Naturally, he considered calling the police, and letting the authorities take care of it. But if Yugi, the person he had loved so much had done such a thing, he wanted to know why before doing anything else. Though Yami did not want to take body parts with him, he did not want to know what the consequence was to leave them behind, so reached out to take hold of them. He made sure to let only the tips of his fingers touch them, and even then, he only held the torn sleeves on them. The arms gave a repulsive slop as they were moved, making Yami's stomach twitch and bend at each sound, but he continued to pull them closer. Unsure of how he would carry them, Yami looked around for something to use, looking down when he heard small rustling.

The black sack he had taken from the front of school laid squashed by his side, and when remembering the note attached to it, he opened it up to drop the arms to the bottom. The sack crumpled under the weight, and the arms gave a loud plop when they hit the bottom, but they were away from sight and touch. Yami tied a knot at the top of the sack, hoping it would keep in the smell, before getting to his feet and leaving the classroom behind. He slowly slid the classroom door open, and once checking that the corridor was clear, set his destination to the art room.

The school fell quiet once more, and Yami often looked behind him, as his footsteps echoed loudly behind him. He could not shrug the feeling that he was being watched, and he wondered if Yugi was following him from behind, but every time he stopped to check, the whole world seemed to cease moving. He soon made it to the art room, and with another swallow of a thick lump, Yami pulled back the door to peer in.

The room was exceptionally dark, but Yami could make out the lines of objects in the room, and the distinct smell of spilled blood. The desks were pushed to the sides of the room, leaving the center of the room incredibly bare, giving enough space to walk around. In the middle of the empty space, was a ring of canvases and in the middle of them a stool, where a set of legs waited patiently.

They were dressed in black jeans, and had sneakers at the end of them, where the feet rested. They were sat in a precise location, so that it seemed that an invisible man was wearing them, if it were not for the faint rim of red around the waist. Yami slowly approached the legs, and after slipping passed two canvases, saw the bloody flesh wound tucked in the trousers. Fat, muscle, and sinew laid open like a freshly cooked pie. Trying to avert his eyes, Yami saw a note attached to the thigh, and gently pulled it off to read it.

"You may love to run, but we love to pump and pulse every time you run. Come find us. Take us with you".

With his orders given, and his mind already a mess, Yami knew where he needed to go next and tugged the legs into the sack. He tied a knot at the top again, and left the art room, heading back downstairs again. The note had indicated to sports, and there was a gymnasium in the school, it seemed more than reasonable to check there. As he walked down the stairs, Yami found himself stopping, and staring at the bottom floor.

The shadow from before stood at the last step, staring up at Yami, and stood motionless once again. Yami still could not make out any details of the person, and after fighting off another shiver, Yami tried to talk to it.

"Who are you? Wh-What have you done with Yugi?" Yami demanded.

The silhouette said nothing, rooted to its spot for a few more moments, before turning to walk away. After disappearing round the corner, Yami took each step down cautiously, and peered round the edge. The shadow had disappeared though, leaving Yami alone once more, as he continued his journey to the gymnasium. He soon reached the large gymnasium doors, and with an already repulsive stench seeping through, Yami braced himself for whatever grim sight laid beyond. He pushed open the doors, and after hearing the bang of the doors echo around, he gazed around the gymnasium.

In the middle of the large hall was a vault box, and on top of that, what appeared to be a headless torso. Yami staggered over to the torso, and looked over the bloody mess that was left behind. Skin and flesh were torn jaggedly at the open wounds, broken bones were left sticking out of its joints, and the clothes it wore were drenched in thick blood. As like the other body parts, a note was stuck in the centre of the chest. Yami took the note, tearing the shirt a little, but read it regardless.

"You may ignore me, you may appreciate me, but you'll always find me in the janitors' room. Come find me. Take us with you".

Yami scrunched the note up, tossing it aside, he knew what to do by then. He opened up the sack, and picked up the torso, dropping it in with its lost brethren. Sniffing back a few tears, Yami tied the top of the sack again, and turned to leave the gymnasium. Though the thought of carrying body parts around with him was sickening, he had already grown numb to the idea, and only wanted to find Yugi as quickly as possible. He did not care if Yugi did commit the crime, he did not care if Yugi was psychotic, he just wanted to take Yugi back home again and forget it ever happened. He just wanted to return to normal life, and be with the boyfriend he loved, the person who was missing at the time.

Stepping out into the corridor, Yami checked to make sure the corridors were empty, before setting his sights to the janitors' closet. He knew where the location was, at the very end of the first floor corridor, though was usually locked by the janitor himself. But with Yugi's unpredictable nature, he was certain he'd find it unlocked, just like the front door of the school.

As he reached the janitors closet, he noticed the door was slightly ajar, and pushed it open wider. He stared into the cramped room, and his eyes fell to the centre of the shelves, his body drained instantly of any strength and sanity he had left. Sat in between a bucket, and some cleaning equipment, was Yugi—specifically, only his head.

His skin had turned to an icy white colour, his eyes closed peacefully as if he had been asleep, and his neck abruptly cut off. The shelf he sat on had developed a pool of blood, slowly rolling off the edge, and dripping onto the filth covered floor. The skin was near to shredded around his neck, and protruding out was the remains of bones and internal tubes, laid neatly over the edge like a party decoration.

Yami's stomach roared with disgust, and unable to hold it back much longer, Yami turned away to vomit all over the floor. Stomach fluid laid in a mess over the floor and partially the door, leaving Yami weaker than before, as he fell to his knees and began to sob uncontrollably. Hearing the slop of the other body parts he had carried with him, Yami let go of the slack, and gripped tightly to his own body. He had been wrong, so terribly wrong. Yugi had not been the perpetrator, but rather, the victim. He had not carried around some nameless person's body, but his own loves', it was Yugi's body. The very thought made Yami bring up some more stomach contents, and wept furiously, while his body trembled like it never had been.

After crying and coughing for a few minutes, Yami glanced back to the severed head, and noticed a note rested against the bucket next to him. His legs had become numb, and refused to cooperate, so Yami had to drag his heavy body over to the shelf. After hacking a little when seeing Yugi's dead head closer, he turned to the note, and plucked it from its perch. Cowering down, Yami tried to read it through his tear soaked eyes, and seeing what his next sickening direction was.

"Sew me back up".

"N-No…" Yami croaked out, dropping to his hands and knees, and shook his head while he sobbed continuously "N-No…I-I can't…I-I c-can't…d-do…a-anymore…" He stammered, trying to form some sort of apology, or excuse to not deal with his dead boyfriend.

"Well, I'll do it for you then" Another reassured.

For a few more minutes, Yami stayed a crying heap on the floor, not wanting to move anymore. His sobs slowly quietened during the hours that had passed, until they had ceased finally, and his face was blanketed with dried warm tears. After taking a few deep heavy breaths, Yami pushed himself on his feet, and moved closer to the shelf. Instead of picking up Yugi's head, Yami reached for a box that was on a higher shelf, and took it down from its resting spot. Opening it up, there was a needle and copious amounts of thread, just the sight of it made Yami smile.

"I'm not particularly good at sewing" Yami muttered, placing the box on the floor, and picking up Yugi's head "But I'll try my best, just for you Yugi".

Sitting the head on his knee, Yami reached back to grab the sack, and opened it up to take out the body parts. He threaded the string through the needle, and once positioning the neck to the torso, began sewing the body back together.

Flesh occasionally ripped at the hard tug, but it went smoothly regardless, and soon the head was back on top of the torso. Next were the arms, and though they were a little out of place, were back in their rightful homes. The legs were next, and came to some bother with the clothes, but Yami managed to get past the clothing. It took a couple of hours, but Yugi was back to the way he was, stitches circling around each scar that had been made.

Once finished, Yami held the body in his arms, watching the lifeless Yugi flop back like a ragdoll. He was pleased with the final outcome, and gave a grin, while he cradled Yugi into his chest.

"You look perfect Yugi. I can't wait to play hide and seek with you again" Yami whispered, and once placing a gentle kiss on Yugi's lips, left his boyfriend behind to clean up the mess, ready for the next game.

* * *

Happy Halloween everyone.

Be ready for the second story later today.

It'll be less sucky, I promise.


End file.
